Fever
by sakhi
Summary: Salahkan saja Akashi jika Kuroko demam. [Akashi/Kuroko, semi canon]


Jadi, siang itu Akashi terlihat aneh di mata Kuroko. Bibir merahnya agak kering, dan wajahnya kemerahan. Seingatnya ini bukan musim panas.

Ia melirikAkashi sekali lagi, memastikan penglihatannya tidak mengelabuinya. Lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Akashi, dan ia mulai agak panik.

_Panas?_

"Akashi-kun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya memutar kepala, tersenyum agak terpaksa, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Napasnya memburu, Kuroko semakin panik. Mereka hanya berdua di sini. Entah kenapa anggota klub basket Teikou yang lain belum datang juga. Mereka sengaja, ya, bolos latihan berjamaah?

Kuroko menyentuh dahi Akashi, lalu bergantian menyentuh kedua pipi Akashi.

_Panas._

"Akashi-kun panas. Bagaimana ini?"

Lihat, Kuroko panik kuadrat—

"Pulang saja, ya? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

—panik kubik sekarang.

"Tidak. Hari ini jadwal latihan. Sebentar lagi mereka da—"

Buram. Penglihatan Akashi buram—

"Tetsu—"

—lalu gelap.

"Akashi-kun!"

**.**

.

**.**

**Fever**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © yukinanaedo**

**.**

**Akashi **Seijuurou** X Kuroko **Tetsuya

**.**

**Warning: sho-ai, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

.

**.**

**Bagian 1: Akashi no Fever**

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

"Akashi-kun sudah bangun?" Kuroko masih kelihatan panik, tentu saja, kaptennya yang tidak pernah absen latihan itu sekarang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Suhu badannya tinggi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, kamarku kecil."

"Kamarmu?" Akashi menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Ia baru sadar sekarang sedang berada di rumah Kuroko. "Maaf merepotkan."

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, Akashi-kun. Tadi Akashi-kun pingsan. Aku sudah coba menghubungi—"

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Eh?"

"_Are_? Akashi-kun sudah sadar?"

Akashi tahu itu ibu Kuroko, jadi ia tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya sudah tidak buram lagi sehingga terlihat jelas ibu Kuroko yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air. Ah, baik sekali.

Ibu Kuroko meletakkan nampan itu pada nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Kuroko, lalu menyentuh dahi Akashi. "Ya, ampun. Masih panas. Pantas saja tadi Tetsuya-kun panik sekali."

Akashi melirik Kuroko, dan yang dilirik hanya memasang wajah datar. _Memangnya seperti itu ekspresi sedang panik?_

"Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit dekat sini?" Ibu Kuroko menawari dan dengan sopan di tolak Akashi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin suhu badan segitu baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mulai buka mulut.

_Oh?_

"Sebaiknya Akashi-kun dikompres," usul ibu Kuroko.

"Biar aku saja, Bu."

"Baiklah, Tetsuya-kun."

Akashi senang, Akashi menang. Dibalik wajah pucatnya yang kemerahan, Akashi kegirangan.

Pernah suatu hari Akashi tak sengaja melihat Kuroko menolong anak kecil dengan seragam TK yang terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah. Ia kelihatan mengkhawatirkan anak kecil itu. Ia membersihkan lukanya, dan Akashi—entah kenapa—ingin Kuroko juga mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bersyukur hari ini datang. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku di sini. Maaf merepotkan."

Oke, ucapan Akashi barusan agak ambigu dan sukses membuat Kuroko khawatir ibunya salah mengartikan—

"Eh? Tidak, kok. Akashi-kun tidak merepotkan. Kalau belum bisa pulang, Akashi-kun boleh menginap di sini. Mungkin akan cepat sembuh kalau dirawat Tetsuya-kun."

—terlambat. Ibunya benar-benar telah salah mengartikan. Tunggu, atau mungkin Kuroko terlalu polos untuk memahami maksud perkataan Akashi tadi?

"_Nee _… Tetsuya-kun rawat Akashi-kun, ya? Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, ibu ada di ruang keluarga."

"Baik, Bu."

Entah kenapa Akashi melihat lampu hijau bersinar terang-terang. Ia memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada ibu Kuroko sebelum wanita itu menutup pintu kamar Kuroko.

Mungkin bagi anggota klub basket Teikou, Akashi hanyalah kapten sadis berkepala batu. Tetapi bagi ibu Kuroko, dia itu calon menantu.

Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, bermaksud ingin mengambil handuk dan air hangat untuk mengompres Akashi, tetapi lengan yang terasa panas itu meraih jemarinya.

"Jangan pergi."

Perintah, bukan permohonan.

"Aku mau mengambil air hangat dan handuk—"

Akashi menarik Kuroko hingga ia terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Walaupun sedang sakit ia masih mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk menarik Kuroko ke sisinya.

"Di sini saja." Akashi tak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun—"

Akashi kehilangan kendali. Demi Tuhan, jaraknya dan Kuroko terlalu dekat tadi, mana bisa ia menahan diri.

Kuroko kaget, tetapi tak bisa menolak karena Akashi itu mutlak.

_Rasanya … hangat, dan … agak pahit._

Hanya beberapa detik, hanya untuk membungkam Kuroko. Salahkan Akashi jika setelah ini Kuroko ikut-ikutan demam.

"Kumohon."

Ini murni permohonan. Oke, kali ini Kuroko akan menurut.

"Kau harus mengurangi porsi latihanmu, Akashi-kun. Tubuhmu juga butuh beristirahat," omel Kuroko. Akashi hanya senyum-senyum senang. Begini rupanya dikhawatirkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia meraih tangan Kuroko yang agak dingin, lalu meletakkannya di dahinya. Begini mungkin bisa turun panasnya, pikir Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menurut karena ia ingat Akashi tidak menerima penolakan.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya aku ingin mandi. Panas— panas sekali. Di mana kamar mandinya?"

Ucapan Akashi barusan sukses memancing emosi sebelumnya tidak pernah kelihatan.

"Aku ingin mandi. Panas sekali." Sekarang Akashi merengek seperti bocah yang meminta es krim.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Akashi tepat di manik matanya yang beda warna.

"Tidak jadi."

Oh, anak baik.

"Akashi-kun makan bubur, ya? Biar kubantu." Kuroko mengambil bubur yang tadi diletakkan ibunya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Biar kubantu, katanya? Akashi berbinar. Kuroko agak ambigu barusan,

"Maksudku, biar aku menyuapimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi sudah berpikir yang _iya-iya_ rupanya.

"Tidak lapar, Tetsuya."

"Oh, tidak lapar. Akashi-kun tidak mau memakan bubur buatan ibuku?"

"Bukan!" Cepat sekali responnya. "Bukan be—"

Kuroko menyendoki buburnya.

"Selamat makan." Akashi _ogah-ogahan_ membuka mulutnya. Perkataan Kuroko barusan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Mana mungkin Akashi tidak mau memakan bubur buatan calon ibu mertua.

Anak baik.

Lihat, betapa beruntungnya Kuroko bisa melihat sisi lain dari kaptennya yang absolut itu, sisi kekanak-kanakannya.

**.**

.

**.**

**Bagian 2: Kuroko no Fever**

Seharian dirawat Kuroko, Akashi jadi sembuh lebih cepat. Walaupun keesokan harinya ia sudah bisa ke sekolah seperti biasa, Kuroko menyarankan istirahat saja di rumah dulu. Di rumah Akashi maksudnya. Bukan berarti Kuroko tidak mau menampung Akashi. Hanya saja ia harus ke sekolah. Jika Akashi di rumahnya, ia tentu tak bisa merawat Akashi. Jadi ia mengantar Akashi pulang ke rumahnya karena Akashi mengatakan supir pribadinya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Bohong sekali, tetapi Kuroko percaya saja dan mengantarnya.

Keesokan harinya Akashi sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Ia sudah bisa menjemput Kuroko malah dan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Pagi itu, saat Kuroko keluar dari pintu rumahnya, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kuroko memakai baju tebal dan syal?

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lalu mengajak Akashi berangkat. "Nanti kita bisa terlambat, Akashi-kun."

Di perjalanan menuju Teikou, Akashi terus menanyai pertanyaan yang sama dan terus dijawab Kuroko dengan jawaban yang sama. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun. Hanya sedikit dingin."

Akashi ingin protes, tetapi ucapan Kuroko ada benarnya juga. Pagi ini memang agak dingin.

"Tapi, Tetsuya, kau pucat."

Kuroko memang mempunyai kulit putih pucat, tetapi ini bukan putih pucat yang biasanya. Mata Akashi belum pernah keliru. Ia tidak mau menyentuh dahi Kuroko seperti saat Kuroko menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Ia ingin Tetsuya-nya yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Oh, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan harga diri?

Penglihatan Kuroko buram. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa hilang keseimbangan. Untung saja Akashi mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berusaha berdiri lagi seperti semula, membuktikan ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja' miliknya tadi.

"Aku baik—"

Akashi geram. Kuroko belum berkata jujur juga.

Akashi menarik kasar lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Akashi mulai mengomel sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah. Ya, mereka tidak jadi ke sekolah. Sekarang silahkan salahkan Akashi karena telah berani-beraninya kurang ajar bertukar saliva dengan Kuroko Tetsuya saat ia sedang flu.

"Kalau kau sedang sakit tidak perlu sekolah! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak di belakangmu tadi, hah?"

Akashi memang peduli dengan anggota timnya, Kuroko tahu itu, tetapi ia belum pernah melihat _kepedulian Akashi pada anggotanya_ yang ini. Jadi ia hanya diam, tak berani menyela. Aura Akashi sedang tidak bagus.

Mereka berhenti sebentar. Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel untuk menelepon seseorang. Supir pribadinya, mungkin?

"Aku di dekat Teikou. Cepat ke sini," perintah Akashi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko ingin protes karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Aku— aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu diantar." Napas Kuroko sudah tidak beraturan sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Itu perintah, tetapi karena ia juga punya harga diri, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi. "Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat. "Ya sudah, sana."

Lalu menatap lekat-lekat Kuroko. Lihat sejauh mana ia bisa berjalan tanpa terhuyung-huyung.

Kuroko berbalik. Ia akan pulang sendiri, jika bisa.

Kuroko berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin. Lihat betapa gigih Tetsuya-nya itu. Tetapi yang Akashi lihat Kuroko berjalan seperti seorang mabuk.

Kuroko lelah. Pandangannya mulai berubah menjadi titik-titik abu-abu, semakin lama semakin banyak, lalu gelap.

Akashi tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan ketika ia sadar Tetsuya-nya mulai hilang keseimbangan. Ia ingin mengingatkan Kuroko kembali bahwa ucapannya memang tak pernah salah. Lihat sekarang, 'kan? Kuroko limbung di pinggir jalan. Mana mungkin ia bisa pulang sendirian.

Akashi berdecih. "Keras kepala sekali."

Jemputannya sudah datang. Akashi berlari kecil menghampiri Tetsuya-nya, lalu menggendong sosok itu. Walaupun tinggi badan mereka tidak jauh berbeda, jangan sepelekan Akashi. Ia sanggup menggendong Kuroko yang ringan sekali itu.

Berbeda dengan Akashi yang masih mempunyai tenaga untuk menarik Kuroko ke sisinya saat ia sedang demam tinggi, Kuroko tak bisa melawan walaupun ia belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

.

**.**

"Lain kali jangan membantahku!"

Itu perintah.

"Maaf."

"Maaf, katamu?" rahang Akashi mengeras. Ucapannya barusan memang untuk mengintimidasi Kuroko. Siapa suruh membantah.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Maaf …" Kuroko mulai panik. Kata-kata mengintimidasi milik Akashi mungkin sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Tetapi menjadi objek intimidasi Akashi baru kali ini dialaminya. Begini rupanya rasanya jadi yang diintimidasi, seperti memainkan peran anak tiri.

Mungkin Aomine dan Kise sudah kebal, lain Kuroko yang selalu menjadi anak kesayangan Akashi.

Matanya mulai panas. Suaranya agak bergetar tadi.

"Tidur. Pejamkan matamu."

Itu perintah lagi.

Akashi meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah ia basahi dengan air hangat di dahi Kuroko. Lalu beranjak dari kamar tempat Kuroko berbaring. Apa ia tidak berniat menemani Kuroko seperti Kuroko menemaninya saat ia sakit? Oh, mana balas budimu, Akashi?

Akashi semakin menjauh.

"Akashi-kun, maaf …." Kuroko mulai terisak.

Akashi berbalik. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis?"

"Maaf … aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku— aku minta maaf." Kuroko makin terisak.

Sekarang Akashi yang panik. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bermaksud membuat Kuroko sampai menangis seperti itu. Ia hanya kesal Kuroko membantahnya, ia kesal Kuroko tidak mengerti kalau ia khawatir.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari kaptennya, Kuroko mengulangi ucapannya lagi. "Maaf, aku bersalah, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku berjanji."

Akashi tidak jadi panik. Lihat, ia malah menyeringai sekarang.

Kuroko ketakutan. Ia tahu ia bersalah karena sudah membantah Akashi. Bagaimana jika ada benda tajam melayang ke arahnya? Ia tak mungkin bisa mengelak. Mengangkat kepala saja susah.

"Yang bersalah harus dihukum, Tetsuya." Akashi menghampirinya. Seringainya belum hilang, malah semakin kentara.

"Baik! Latihan sepuluh kali lipat pun kuterima!" Kuroko sedikit berteriak. Ia panik Akashi semakin mendekat.

Yang benar saja sepuluh kali lipat, lari empat putaran saja Kuroko sudah antara hidup dan mati. Kalau itu Aomine, mungkin Akashi akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Tetapi ini Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya-nya. Mana mungkin ia tega.

"Oh? Itu terlalu ringan, Tetsuya."

Akashi sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sekarang, menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Lalu apa? Apa yang lebih berat dari porsi latihan sepuluh kali lipat?

"Aku akan menerima hukuman apa saja dari Akashi-kun!"

Sadar atau tidak Kuroko sudah masuk dalam perangkap Akashi. Sepertinya ia tak perlu memaksa Kuroko untuk menuruti hukuman yang akan ia berikan karena Kuroko sudah dengan sukarela menerima hukuman _apa pun_ itu. Sempurna sekali.

"Nanti saja kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Kuroko kelihatan agak lega. Setidaknya sekarang aman, pikir Kuroko.

Oh, kau salah, Kuroko.

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi mencium Kuroko. Lama, hanya untuk mencecap segala rasa di sana. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak mendorongnya pelan karena sebentar lagi akan kehabisan persediaan oksigen, Akashi tidak akan melepaskannya. Manis dan hangat, sih.

"Hukuman yang pertama, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaget. "Akashi-kun—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan— bukan begitu—"

"Jadi, kau suka?"

Akashi mendekat, Kuroko panik. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akashi-kun bisa tertular."

Tentu saja Kuroko panik. Lihat, dia begini, kan, karena tertular Akashi.

Oh, baik sekali Kuroko Tetsuya ini, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang lain, tidak seperti Akashi.

Akashi menggeleng. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan _flu sudah kapok mendatangiku._

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya. Aku akan menelepon ibumu sebentar, ya?"

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur tetapi ucapan Akashi terus bergema di dalam kepalanya.

_Pertama? Itu berarti ada yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, sampai yang terakhir?_

Kuroko panik lagi, dan demamnya semakin tinggi. _Good_ _job_, Akashi.

**FIN**


End file.
